Tony Tony Chopper Chopper
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: An encounter with a strange individual leaves Chopper fascinated and infatuated.


On the Merry Go, Bon Clay, an okama was dancing it up with Luffy, Ussop and Chopper. Even though the Strawhats didn't really know Bon at all, he didn't give any negative vibes at all. When Vivi saw him, she couldn't help but cringe a little. Bon was showing off his ablitiy to switch faces, which in return changed his body to resemble the person he looked like. Suddenly, one face in particular was massive. It had thick makeup, a purple afro puff and a crown stuck in it. "Hee-haw!" It yelled. Everyone jumped in surprise. On his right hand, was a glove with some strange needles on it. They jabbed Bon Clay on his torso, injecting an unknown substance into his body. Bon touched his face with his left hand, returning to normal, however, his body had began to change.

What was once his thin, hairy legs were now long and slender. What was once his slightly scary, mascera coated eyes were now a vision of beauty. His sleek body had molded curves all over. Bon Clay was now a woman, with short, dark hair. "What happened to my body?" She asked, still confused over it all. "It transformed… you're now a woman, Bon-Chan." Ussop replied, still shocked. Bon went to the edge of Merry and looked at her reflection. She was moved to tears at her newfound appearance. Chopper went to her side. "Why are you crying, Bon-Chan?" He asked. "I'm…I'm…so moved by my new coil, Tony-Kun…" She hugged Chopper tightly. "Uh, can you still change your body?" Chopper asked curiously. "Yes, I can." Bon replied, changing into Chopper. This Chopper appeared even cuter, with a rosy appeal. Chopper's eyes shot out of his head.

"You-you-you-you're…" Chopper couldn't get his words out. "I know, just the cutest thing in the world." Bon replied, smiling. "I love you." Chopper said to her. "Alas, I'm only a mirror of who I mimic. I could never be you…" Chopper looked at Bon, with tears rolling down his eyes. "Really? I guess I'll have to just find another reindeer…" Ussop patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Chopper." He told him. "A man's heart desires many things that he can't obtain." Luffy looked at Bon Clay. "So, can we see what Zoro looks like as a girl?" He asked. "Of course."

Later that day, Chopper went to Bon Clay, who was twirling about. "Bon-Chan!" He called out. "I need a favor from you!" "What can I help you with, Tony-Kun?" "I…I want you to change into me…and then…" He took a swallow. "I want you to let me mount you!" Bon's face dropped out of shock. "T-Tony-Kun, what a lewd thing to say to me!" She said, shocked. "W-why do you want me to do such a thing?" "Because I may never get a chance to talk or even meet a reindeer capable of speech and other things!" Chopper answered. "Even if it's a female copy of myself, it's better than nothing…" Chopper looked down in shame. However, a moment later, a small hoof went for his hoof. Bon had transfromed into Tony-Chan, with the most sympathetic face she could muster. "Tony-Kun, I'll do it…for you. "

No less than five minutes later, Chopper took Tony-Chan to his room,where he was already on top of her, balls deep. The powers of the Mane Mane fruit were indeed amazing as they could even mimic Chopper's Hito Hito, allowing Bon to transform into his walking point. Chopper's face was filled with steam, excitement and most importantly, desire. "Oh Tony-Kun, you aren't letting up!" Tony-Chan said, moaning. "I've never felt anything like this before! It's amazing!" Chopper thought, panting heavily. "I feel strange, Bon-Chan…I feel numb…" "You're about to c-" Tony-Chan was cut off by the sounds of Chopper yelling and the wet splatter of his seed shooting out and landing on the floor and inside of her fresh, warm vagina. Chopper fell down, exhausted. "That…that was…" He began to tear up. "Amazing! Wonderful! Fantastic!" He transformed back to normal. "Thank you, Bon-Chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed with a grin on his fuzzy face. "Anything for a friend, Tony-Kun." Tony-Chan replied, giving her male counterpart a nuzzle. "However, there's more that we can do, if you're interested…" Chopper's curiosity got the best of him. "Anything! I'm up for it!"

With Bon's knowledge on sex and the many ways of enjoying it, she and Chopper did various positions and styles, from 69'ing and fisting to footjobs and even making a scenario akin to American pornos. "Well, what's a young girl like yourself doing out here all alone on the sea?" Chopper asked, in his strong point. "I was just looking for something to eat, is all." Tony-Chan replied, also in her strong point, which was more feminine in appearance. "Well, it just so happens that I have something in my pocket for you to munch on!" Chopper pulled down his pants to reveal his wet yet hard penis. "Oh my, it looks so delicious! So mouthwatering! Bobby Flay, you've been debunked!" Tony-Chan began to suck on it. Chopper was swaying his head around, in pure bliss. "This is great! I can't believe this would happen in all of my years!" He thought.

The next day, Bon-Chan was awaiting her ship. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper especially were sad to see her go. "You'll always be our best friend, Bon-Chan!" Ussop yelled, snot and tears coating his face. "I know, Long-Nose-Kun." She turned into Ussop and kissed him on the face, than likewise with Luffy and finally with Chopper. "Remember our time spent, Tony-Kun. " She told him. "I won't. I won't!" Chopper began to tear up immensly. Nami, Zoro and Vivi just looked with apathy. Finally, Bon-Chan's boat came. She lept from Merry to it, a trail of tears leaving her eyes. "We'll meet again someday, my dear friends." She thought, without a second glance. Chopper bawled and bawled. "I love you, Bon-Chan!" He yelled as the swan ship sailed away into the abyss.


End file.
